With popularity of mobile terminals, mobile payment services have gradually developed. To improve security of the mobile payment services, usually a secure element (Secure Element, SE) needs to be disposed in a terminal, to implement secure storage and computation of sensitive data of a user. The SE may be controlled by a mobile network operator (Mobile Network Operator, MNO), and a physical carrier of the SE may be a UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card, universal integrated circuit card), or may be an unpluggable eUICC directly welded in the terminal. According to an eUICC remote provisioning protocol formulated by the GSMA, multiple profiles (Profile) of multiple MNOs may be configured in each eUICC. Each profile is downloaded and installed in a main security domain dedicated to an MNO corresponding to the profile (that is, an ISD-P (Issuer Security Domain) defined in the eUICC remote provisioning protocol by the GSMA). The terminal enables a profile of one MNO each time, and when MNO switching needs to be performed, the terminal needs to disable a profile of an original MNO (referred to as a source profile below), and enable a profile of a new MNO (referred to as a target profile below). The profile is a collection of MNO-related file structures, data, and applications, including a profile type, an ISD-P AID, an ICCID, an MSISDN, a DPID, and the like, and may be configured in the ISD-P over the air.
Currently, a UICC SE is a secure element implementation solution dominated and controlled by an MNO. Each application service provider needs to first sign a business cooperation agreement with an operator in order to download an application and install the application in the UICC SE. In addition, different MNOs of a same country or different MNOs of different countries may also sign a cooperation agreement to implement use of a same application in different MNO environments, so as to bring convenience to users and promote development of the industry. For example, operators from China, Japan, and Korea (which are separately China Mobile, NTT DOCOMO, and KT) reached an agreement on NFC international roaming in 2013. However, when a physical carrier of an SE in which MNO-related payment applications are located is changed from a UICC to an eUICC, some or all applications corresponding to a source profile cannot be normally used in an MNO environment corresponding to a target profile after profile switching is performed, because none of operations such as SE creation, deletion, and management, and application downloading, installation, and update is specified in the current eUICC remote provisioning protocol formulated by the GSMA.